


Wild Ride

by chilled_ramune



Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-14
Updated: 2013-01-14
Packaged: 2017-11-25 12:42:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/639024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chilled_ramune/pseuds/chilled_ramune
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt request: "DaveJade-Disneyland"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wild Ride

**Author's Note:**

> Fandom Secret they're actually at Disney World the logs at Disneyland are a straight line and you can sit next to someone.  
> One more fic after this one then I have all my fics posted yay. :D

“Hey! We’re almost to the front of the line!” Jade smiled brightly, she was getting kind of sick of waiting. It was way too hot to be waiting in a line for almost an hour just to ride Splash Mountain. At least it was Splash Mountain, and possibility of getting wet meant the possibility of cooling off a little.

Dave gave a small smile as they walked up to the log, stepping aside to let her through. “After you, Harley.” She smiled at him and scooted into a seat in the front row, patting the spot next to her. Dave sat down and pulled the lap bar down while Jade put her Minnie Mouse ears in her bag for safekeeping. “You ready?” he asked, putting an arm around her. “Well, I’m a little scared, but it should be fun! A fifty foot drop and…splash!” she laughed as she did a motion with her arms. “Well hey, if you get too scared, I’m here for you okay?” he said, planting a small kiss on her cheek. Jade smiled and returned the kiss happily. Dave could be such a sweet guy sometimes.

The ride started and Jade cheered quietly. As the log floated through different turns and drops, the couple pointed out things they liked or found amusing, and laughed a little at each sudden drop. Then came the last drop. Jade was shaking a little so Dave held her a little tighter, giving her a reassuring smile when she looked at him. Up, up, up, and…whoosh. Straight down the 50 foot drop into the Briar Patch and…splash! Surely enough, the two got nice and wet. Jade laughed and pushed some hair out of her eyes. “That was actually really fun!” she said, looking at Dave. “Yeah…” he mumbled. “Fun…”

The two got off of the ride and Jade hurried to go see their picture. “Help me find us, Dave! We should be here somewhere.” “Uh, maybe we should just-” Too late. Jade saw their picture and immediately covered her mouth to hold back a laugh.

In the picture, there were people behind them laughing and raising their arms up, two teenagers in the back decided to do a planned posed of them asleep. A small child in the middle clung to his mother, looking scared to death. In the front row however, there was a girl with long black hair, cheering and laughing, and her boyfriend…clinging to her and screaming for his life. “I thought that was a girl behind us screaming!” Jade said, finally unable to hold back her laughter. “Oh, we are so buying this one!” “No we aren’t,” Dave argued, completely embarrassed. “Oh, yes we are. Come on, coolkid,” Jade said, dragging him over to purchase the photos.

After they bought the photos, Jade dragged Dave back into the line excitedly. “Really, Harley? Again?” he asked, irritated. Jade pouted a little and gave him that adorable puppy dog look he couldn’t resist. Broken will in three…two…one. “Ugh fine, but this is the last time.” Jade smiled brightly and hugged him tightly. “Don’t worry Dave,” she said, pulling away from the hug and grabbing one of his hands. “If you get too scared, I’m here for you okay?

**Author's Note:**

> Fandom secret two one of the reasons I left ff.net for this place is one of the only reviews I got when I posted this there was that it was good but needed more Gamzee.  
> Yeah  
> :u


End file.
